Time Forgotten One
by Shuzuka
Summary: After the war, a soldier wanders into an illustrious street where he waits for someone. How long has it been? He doesn't know anymore. Based on the Vocaloid Kaito's song, "Toki Wasure Bito." One-shot.


**This is based on Kaito's song "Toki Wasure Bito," or "Time Forgotten One." Since it is a song, people may have different interpretations, but this is how I interpret the song. I changed it up a little so not everything follows the lyrics. **

**If you haven't heard the song already, I recommend you listen to it. The link with English subs is here (just remove the spaces): www . / watch ? v=uYNwVRrOXhM&list=FLzkTTgIay8euEDSNmK0UIVQ&index=2&feature=plpp_video **

**I wrote this in 1.5 hours, so I hope it's not that bad. Enjoy! (:**

* * *

How long has it been since he wandered into that street? He doesn't remember. Ever since he came there, he has been leaning on a wall out of exhaustion. Sitting there, his sword pointed downwards as something to rest his left hand on.

He didn't bother to spare a glance to anyone who walked by. He was never tempted to. And no one was tempted to look back at him in return. Yet he heard voices every day, every night. But he paid no attention to the voices and simply waited for a certain someone. No matter how long it takes, he would still wait.

With the little energy he had, he raised his old sword in his hand to offer a small prayer, hoping it would be answered by the almighty being that ruled the earth, hoping to see that person again. Until that time comes, he will wait.

As he sat there, he reminisced. He had fought alongside his comrades for the shogun. Oh, how long the war had lasted. How drawn out it had been. They killed whoever they were ordered to and comrades had died on the way. That was what they did for years. But even long, drawn-out wars have to end.

Where had they gone after the war? Did they go back to their hometowns, he wondered. Or gone crazy from their experiences? Have they gone to a different land where no grass grows and continued to fight there? He wasn't sure. And there was no way of finding out. Even so, he waited.

The flow of time has stopped. He cannot tell how long it has been. But he was sure they had been there. He could feel the wounds still weakening him. He remembered all he had suffered. They must have been there. All of that had been real.

The wind has stopped. He offers another prayer, but he knows it cannot be heard and disappears like foam. The voices he heard before are no longer there. Though he cannot see it, he knows an invisible wall blocks his way. The connected threads entwine while he stayed there, unable to move.

He felt his injuries, yet he felt no pain from them. Instead, it seemed as if they only hindered him from being able to move. Even if he wanted to, he knew he couldn't. All he could do was to sit there and continue to wait.

He never looked up, but he knew when the sun set. The orange hue on the ground slowly became darker until it finally became a dark blue. Was it blue? He wasn't sure of even that anymore. The moon slowly rose, as if it were sad. It seemed to be red tonight, or was it just his imagination? He didn't know.

Left forgotten by time, the days and nights come and go. How many days have passed since he was here? He would never know. It didn't matter to him. He simply waited as he always did.

His memories came back more vividly now. He remembered that his comrades had fought by his side for so long. Not just for a couple of weeks or months. They fought together for years, from the time they first met until the war finally ended. He had saved them at times and they often returned the favor. They ensured each others' safety and managed to survive to the end.

Now he was the only one left on this street. He truly wondered where they were. Did they love war so much that they searched for another land to fight for? Could they possibly have perished? He didn't know, but he continued to wait.

He knows he had lost something over the years so he had been seeking for something very important. That something was the reason why he was here on this illustrious street.

He tried to move from his position, but found that it was futile. Why was he so weak and unable to move? He turned his head and found his answer. The wall he had been leaning on for so long was stained crimson. It hadn't been there when he first sat down. It wasn't paint. It was his blood. There was too much on the wall that he pondered about it. That was why he was different. He had tried to defy that.

It had stopped since long ago. Nothing can be heard since then. He pressed his hand to the left of his chest. His heart was no longer beating.

Just as how the flow of time and the wind had stopped, he had also stopped. Realizing this, he cried. But he felt no tears. He couldn't even hear his own cries. He held on to his sword tightly. This must be where he should be. Without anyone noticing, forgotten by time, he waits for them.

No matter how long it would take, he would wait. He would wait to hear that voice again. To see that honey-brown hair again. To be teased by him again. To embrace that petite body again. To see his smile again. He would wait an eternity to see the love of his life again.

The sun and moon continued to take turns ascending and descending. He didn't know how long it had been, how many days and nights go by. Then he sensed someone in the vicinity. He knew he wouldn't be able to see the being, but he knew someone was there. He looked up from the ground in what seemed to be forever, and saw a familiar face condensing from thin air.

The person had his eyes closed as always and had his trademark smile on his face. He offered his hand to him, "I've been looking for you, Tezuka."

The man leaning on the crimson stained wall let go of his sword and took the other's hand. He returned the smile and said the words he had been waiting so long to say, "I've been waiting for you, Fuji."

* * *

**Good, bad, okay? Be honest. :P **

**Feel free to leave a review! You don't need an account to review, guys. And it'd make me really happy if you do. C: **


End file.
